


【all软】我见犹怜（四）

by LM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 长途黑车，硬盘文，各种play，写于意甲关窗前。为了惩罚魔笛，fp将他扔给更衣室车仑的故事。*凌辱/Dirty Talk/修罗场/OOC/慎真•小/黄/文肾肾肾，走心是假象。拉莫斯篇





	【all软】我见犹怜（四）

拉莫斯分开莫德里奇的双腿，手指伸进他穴内来回捣弄，先前被威尔士人射入的精液从被操得有些红肿的洞口缓缓流出，沿着大腿内侧流下，滴滴答答地滴落。

拉莫斯戏弄道：“啧，加雷斯是积了多久，真是好风景。”坚挺的大家伙对准还吐着精液的肉洞捅了进去。

被湿润滑嫩的肉壁紧紧包裹的感觉太美妙，拉莫斯发出舒服的喘息，开始一进一出地挺动。两人肉体“啪啪啪”相撞的淫靡声响彻更衣室。

莫德里奇咬着唇断断续续地低吟着，似痛似愉。  
没有球衣垫着的地板滑溜溜的，有点冰凉。他不由地两腿夹紧拉莫斯的腰身，让背部稍微弓起。绷着的上身形成一道优美的弧度，胸下侧凸起的肋骨根根分明，暴露在空气中的两粒乳头挺立着。

“卢卡，抓住我的手臂。”

“累……”

“我们中场大师的体力这么差了？让主帅再给你加个训练套餐？”

莫德里奇给拉莫斯翻了个白眼。

只是在情欲中一副受尽蹂躏模样的卢卡，湿漉漉的水眸在迷离之间半睁半阖，眼波流转，这白眼倒让他生生作出几分娇几分嗔，有些勾人的可爱。

拉莫斯平常就忍不住恶趣味地逗弄这个队友。  
他身材单薄，好像可以让你以体形和力量的优势在任何时候压制他，当然除了在球场。  
他性格温顺，好像可以任由你揉圆搓扁，当然在球场指挥的时候他可以吼得比任何人都要大声。  
他长发飘飘，好像你甚至有时候看个背影就可以把他当作女人，但他在球场上从来都很爷们的不假摔。（虽然，身为坚定的马德里主义者，他绝对认为只要能够为球队带来胜利，不仅限于假摔，任何一种取巧的行为都可以是形势下战术。）  
关键的时刻总是十分可靠，所以他交了他这个朋友。

他知道他存在很多反差，当你以为自己足够了解他的时候，你又会发现他的更多。  
只是他脑海里出现先前他被威尔士人干的情景，他怎么也想不到——卢卡·莫德里奇，这个沉闷到让他第一次见面就不感冒的队友，在被男人干的时候，真他妈浪，比他见过的所有女人都要浪。

拉莫斯捞起莫德里奇，把他抱着操干。  
他凑近他，灼热的呼吸喷薄在他脸庞，用嘴唇咬住他的耳垂：”加雷斯干得你爽，还是我干得你爽？”

耳边的肌肤烧了一片，酥麻的感觉从耳部血管流窜于全身，窘迫使克罗地亚人干脆地闭上了眼睛，轻轻颤颤的睫毛在眼睑处投下朦胧的阴影。

拉莫斯伸出指尖碰在那薄薄的跳动着的眼皮之上，颤抖的睫毛轻轻地撩拨着他指尖的皮肤，那痒意从指尖一路痒到了他胸口。

他又凑到他胸前，舔着那块褐色的胎记，甚至在上面留下了牙印，用手扯着他一边的乳头来回玩弄，下身恶意地猛力一顶：“我会让你知道的。”

“啊……轻、轻点……”莫德里奇意乱情迷地呻吟着，双手在拉莫斯背部抓出道道痕迹。

一阵抽插后，拉莫斯又将莫德里奇放倒在地，握住他两只纤细的脚踝，折起来将膝盖抵在他的两侧肩上，整个屁股像贡品般向上高高抬起。

“卢卡，睁开眼睛。”

拉莫斯半蹲在莫德里奇身上，整个重力聚在胯下，操控着肉刃自上而下不断地刺穿。

莫德里奇能看见两人的交合之处在眼前放大，巨大的阴茎把穴口的皱褶都撑平了，一下一下凶狠无比地进出着，每一下都带出些许外翻的红艳穴肉，不断有白色泡沫的混合汁液从交合处喷流而出，噗滋噗滋的淫靡水声不绝于耳。

太过刺激的画面让莫德里奇一下就射了，热烫的精液喷溅在小脸上，莫德里奇被自己射了一脸，整个人都懵住了。

就连见惯无数大场面的皇马及国家队双料队长，都被这场景惊呆了一下。反应过来戏谑道：“Lukita，你被我操射了。”

皇马众人更是目瞪口呆。

纳乔忍不住说道：“没想到，我们的中场核心，那么……”

“那么浪，对吧。”伊斯科接嘴说道。

两人相视一眼，纳乔看见伊斯科嘴角挑起的一抹轻笑。

在一旁的阿森西奥听见两人的对话，皱了皱眉头。

伊斯科犹记得自己在球场上太黏球，卢卡直接把对手放倒，吃了黄牌连看都不看一眼裁判，了不起地直吼着教训自己的样子，与面前这个像女人一样大张着腿被男人干的卢卡，伊斯科对此不可谓是不鄙夷。只是这都无法掩盖他下面的老二早已翘得老高的事实，正如在场其他人的老二一样。

 

莫德里奇突然“呜哇”一声就哭了。

“妈的。”  
拉莫斯抱着莫德里奇的双腿将其放下。  
然后捧着他一张乱七八糟的小脸，用大拇指在上面擦拭着，“我亲爱的朋友，看看你现在多可怜。”

“呜……塞尔吉奥……我操你啊……xxxxx……呜呜呜”莫德里奇一边哭，一边骂着在场所有人都听不懂的克罗地亚国骂。

拉莫斯用手不停地拍着莫德里奇的背：“是是，我的Lukita，你说什么都对。”

莫德里奇忽然把头凑到拉莫斯肩上，张开嘴狠狠地咬了下去。

“嘶。”拉莫斯非但不恼，大掌还将毛茸茸的小脑袋更加往自己肩上按去，顺便愉悦地又薅了把头毛，“你还真是只小野猫啊Lukita。”

“亲爱的，先让我射了好不好？”拉莫斯一边哄着小兔子，一边根本不理会好欺负的小兔子的意愿，又继续禽兽地挺动起来。

“呜啊啊……我操你……啊”莫德里奇下巴抵在拉莫斯肩上，一边咿咿呀呀呻吟一边进行着明显没有说服力的咒骂。

莫德里奇猛地夹紧了后穴，报复性般死死地箍紧了体内的大家伙。

“噢……”拉莫斯几乎当场泄出来，“Lukita，你要杀死我。”

暴戾的带刀后卫发动着最后的攻势。  
粗长的巨物从穴中拔出之时，再猛地一下捅进去，整根没入，直插到底，每一次进攻都顶在最深最敏感之处，如此反复地抽出再插入，毫不留情地贯穿着可怜的小穴。

莫德里奇被插得魂都快没了：“啊啊太猛了……塞尔吉奥，我求你……我错了……”

拉莫斯抓过莫德里奇的头发把他掰向自己，吻住他的唇：“让我射在你里面。”

“啊啊……不……太满了……啊啊”  
滚烫的精液一股一股地浇灌在肠道深处。


End file.
